1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rescue apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus as may be propelled through
2. Description of Related Art
Devices are known for propelling a line or buoys or the like. However, same have been unreliable and many are dangerous in that they are fired from the bore of a rifle or similar device much in the manner of a bullet and may cause harm or damage if persons or property are struck.